Shadow Animals
The '''Shadow Animals '''are Doctor Frederick's minions and one of the secondary antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. Background Personality Next, to Frederick and his shadow, the Shadow Animals are ruthless, dark-hearted, dangerous, vicious and scary. As shadow monsters, their main objective is to collect as many human souls in order to feed themselves and boss, who is the giant voodoo mask. As shown in Magical Friendship, the Shadow Animals will do anything to help their boss even if it means to kill innocent people which showed their cruel and barbaric nature towards their enemies. Unlike Frederick’s shadow, the Shadow Animals have a terrible fear of sunlight because it can destroy them (even though they’ll be able to regenerate). When Doctor Frederick fails to pay a debt to the Voodoo Spirits, the Shadow Animals have to punish Frederick but they don't turn against him, they still serve as loyal minions to him. Physical appearance The Shadow Animals are shadow version of various animals. Such as tigers, panthers, falcons, eagles and other various animals. Powers and Abilities The Shadow Animals have the same magical abilities as Frederick and his shadow. * '''Animal Physiology: '''The Shadow Animals are shadow versions of anthropomorphic characters. * '''Dark Voodoo Enchantment: '''Just like Frederick and his shadow, the Shadow Animals are masters at dark voodoo magic. The learned the arts of dark voodoo from the voodoo spirits when they created them. ** '''Umbrakinesis: '''Just like Frederick and his shadow, the Shadow Animals are able to control and manipulate darkness and shadows. They learned that from the Voodoo Spirits as well. * '''Shapeshifting: '''The Shadow Animals are able to morph into different kinds of shadow if they're hiding from their enemies. * '''Teleportation: '''The Shadow Animals can teleport to another location or even a spot faster Frederick himself. * '''Immorality: '''Unlike Frederick and his shadow, the Shadow Animals gained immorality when they were created by the Voodoo Spirits. * '''Superhuman Senses: '''The Shadow Animals were created with powerful senses. To make sure, they were on the right track to find Pupnick and the gang, they used their strong sense of smell which leads them right to them. Appearances Magical Friendship When Pupnick and the gang successfully reached the other side of the ocean, Frederick asked the Voodoo Spirits for some help into stopping Pupnick and the gang from acquiring the antidote which will magically heal Felix. The Voodoo Spirits created the Shadow Animals and Frederick ordered them to kill Pupnick and the gang, so they won't be able to retrieve the antidote. The Shadow Animals quickly traveled to Iowa and they picked up Pupnick and the gang's footprints from the hotel. They knew that they were on the right track. After Pupnick and Rosie finished their dance, the Shadow Animals grabbed Rosie's shadow thus grabbing Rosie herself and was about to take her back to Frederick's lair, so she can be dragged into the Voodoo Spirits World and be killed. Thanks to Pupnick's sun magic, he's able to defeat and destroy the Shadow Animals, leaving them dead for now. Pupnick and the gang returned to the Doberman Orphanage but once they entered the room, it was dark and the Shadow Animals were revived thanks to Frederick's dark voodoo magic. They tied Matthew and the others up by using shadow ropes which couldn't be destroyed. However, after Pupnick destroyed the disease formula, the Shadow Animals were forced to drag Frederick down to the Voodoo Spirits Jail for failing to pay their debt to them. But the Shadow Animals did vow revenge against Pupnick and the gang. The Black Lion The Shadow Animals serve as secondary or supporting antagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Character groups Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters who fly Category:Silent characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Henchmen Category:Transformed characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adults Category:Those destroyed Category:Animated characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:French characters Category:Armies Category:Spirits Category:European characters Category:Characters Under Spells